Always
by Efimia
Summary: Inuyasha is taken to the one place Kagome cannot follow.
1. one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**Always **

-1-

* * *

Kagome sighed as she plopped down onto her bed after shutting the door lightly behind her. She pointlessly glanced at her clock already knowing around what time it was.

"Awh..." she groaned. "Mid-terms..."

The orange glow of the sunset poured in through her bedroom window. Kagome Higurashi had only left the feudal Era a couple days ago and was already ready to go back.

"All that studying has made me so sleepy…" she whispered, yawning and sinking deep into her sheets. Sleep was welcoming her with open arms…

x.x.x.x.

Inuyasha leaned his head back against the lip of the well. The sun was fully set so darkness reigned over the clearing.

"Only a matter of hours," he mumbled dryly to himself, "…until I can go looking for the shards again."

The hanyou sighed, putting his elbow on his knee as a head rest. He pushed back the somewhat disturbing question that he'd been asking himself for a while now. Why was he waiting for her here?

_Of course_, a voice inside his lazy mind responded, _because I hate waiting indoors._

_  
_He closed his eyes and a faint smile played on his lips; ears perked up for any sign of oncoming danger. As if there would be though. Not in this place.

Inuyasha was moments away from dosing off when his nose picked up a familiar scent. His eyes shot open and scanned the darkness of the surrounding trees. He could see nothing but he sensed her. He felt her presence in his core.

Soft swooshing noises could be heard in the distance, fading in and out of range like an echo bouncing off the rough, uneven walls of a cave.

_Soul collectors_, he concluded and found himself sitting up a little straighter.

Light foot steps approached and he hesitated before turning to look next to him.

Gold clashed with black.

"Inuyasha."

He knew that voice. The voice that used to be so warm and comforting but now sounded so cold and bitter…perhaps even foreign considering how much time and trickery had come between them.

"Kikyo…" he acknowledged softly.

* * *

"He clearly has _some_ feelings for her Miroku, it's quite obvious." Sango raised her eyebrows at the still silent monk. "Geeze," she continued after prodding a bit more at the fire. "If you haven't noticed that yet you're stupider than I thought you were…"

"Sango, " his tone was stern, startling the slayer. She looked up at him questioningly. "You shouldn't speak of Inuyasha like that. If he truly loved her don't you think he would have told us by now? We _are_ his companions."

In response to Sango's puzzled look he winked.

"What's gotten into you?" Sango asked more to the fire than to Miroku.

He motioned for her to come closer. After a moments hesitation Sango curiously obeyed.

"Listen Sango," he said in a hushed voice. "You are aware that I agree with you completely on the matter."

"Why are you whispering?" Sango questioned loudly.

"Shh! Have you forgotten already what happened yesterday? He could be listening in again..." His eyes flashed, looking cautiously to the window.

Sango laughed, taking a step back. "That was completely different. Shippo and you brought that upon yourselves by conversing so close to him. He has amazing hearing you know."

She walked back to the fire, hanging a pot of stew over the flame.

"And..." she glanced back at him. "You know where Inuyasha has gone."

"Yes but-"

"It's alright; I think we're fine until morning."

Miroku's mouth melted into a charming grin.

"If you insist my dearest Sango."

"Save it monk."

Miroku let out a chuckle and retreated back to the other side of the room where Kaede was crushing strongly scented herbs for ointment. She was oblivious to Miroku and Sango's conversation as she pursed her wrinkled lips in concentration.

After a moment, Sango stood and wandered to the hut's window. She was greeted with a thick darkness. For some reason this made her uneasy. Was the whole village asleep but them?

"…Inuyasha has been gone for a while." She began hesitantly. It was too early for all the village lights to be out. "I'm going to go tell him to come in. Kagome won't be back until morning and him moping around the well waiting for her definitely isn't going to make her return any faster."

She looked to Miroku who nodded his agreement.

"Sitting there will make it appear longer anyway and it's safest inside," he smiled. "Not that Inuyasha needs the protection. It just seems that everyone is out to kill him now a day."

"True. Then I'll be back in a bit," she said and hurried out the door.

The bamboo roll flapped back into place behind her, leaving Sango in the weak moonlight. Dead leaves crushed under her feet as she made her way towards the seemingly remote forest. She was nearly at the clearing when she saw them.

_Kikyo. I should have known she was still alive..._

Sango quickly took one step to the side and was immediately hidden behind a shady tree. Peaking over the edge of it she noticed they were speaking...arguing?

_Why was she here, why now? _Sango asked herself. _This explains the quietness of the village...it figures only the residence of the priestess was not effected by the spell. What has she come for this time, Kagome?_

This woman was not to be trusted. All that was left of this Kikyo was a hollow clay corpse, surviving on nothing but the souls of the dead and sheer hatred.

She hid herself again as Kikyo began shouting, her words confusing the demon slayer, yet wrenching her stomach with horror at the possibility.

x.x.x.x.

Her raven hair seemed to sparkle in the dim light, her eyes shining as if they were alive.

"Inuyasha." She repeated, louder, trying to shake him from his silence.

"Why are you here?" he questioned coldly, standing to his full height. He was trying to sound confident- bold, attempting to forget about their past together and focus on the ugly truth of their present relationship_. You don't know her anymore._

"Here on this earth I no longer have a meaningful purpose," Kikyo began, turning to stare into the forest. "Although, me finding you here…is for us both to fulfill our destiny."

The wind blew rustling her robes and hair while and she smiled bitterly. Quietly, more to herself she said, "you still think of her, don't you Inuyasha. You are lying to yourself if you believe you can replace me."

He said nothing, so she continued. Her eyes bore into his own, feeding off of his uncertainty. Playing on his confusion. Depending on his weakness.

"We can go where we can be together. Is that not what you wanted Inuyasha?"

She relished in the hurt she saw in his face.

"There was a time when you loved me too," he reminded her. "Back before you became a traitor."

Her eyes clouded. It was a struggle to tell what she was thinking but he was eager to steer clear of the topic all together. Inuyasha couldn't bear to even look at her anymore. Everything would seem so clear and right in the world, then she would come and he always seemed to forget just how he felt about anything. About everything.

"Destiny…" he repeated to himself quietly. "Kikyo, you have to leave here."

The priestess' eyes flashed dangerously at him and he averted his gaze, knowing how much of a coward he was being.

Why was she doing this to him? She died in his eyes twice now, he couldn't bear to have this attachment to her again.

He raised his head, forcing himself to look her in the eye. It was the least he could do for her.

But this had to end. Tonight.

His expression turned into an unreadable mask. Not sad, not angry not confused anymore. "You can't stay," he repeated firmly.

Kikyo's smile faded into a thin line and her eyes into a penetrating stare at the thought of his rejection. "Then where will I go?"

He did not have an answer.

"This is the only way Inuyasha," she continued, sounding persuasively reasonable. "Together in hell we can fulfill our destiny. Mine to reign and yours to suffer for your tyranny." She laughed then, and it prickled along his skin like dry grass.

x.x.x.x.

_'What?_ 'Sango stiffened. '_So she's finally trying to kill him. Inuyasha will finish her easily.' _She exhaled slowly feeling the rough bark on her tense back. _' And for anything he fails to do out of his pity, I will be certain to finish.'_

.x.x.x.x.

"I don't know what you're trying to say but if it's a fight you're asking for...I won't hold back on you."

Kikyo fixed her attention on him once more and she noticed him falter, just a moment, before finding himself again.

"You know, I do not need to fight you for you to come with me. I am too polite, aren't I?" she smiled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in a mix of fear and fascination as a crimson glow came seeping out of her white skin. He felt its power, its purpose as it slithered around her whole being. Its presence was strong, almost alarmingly powerful and…It was beautiful but he could feel the danger entwined in the light. He cried out, a strangled sound, as the weight suddenly pressed down on him, flattening him into nothing.

_I can't… _

It was much too late by the time he realized what was happening. Inuyasha heard someone call out to him from far away before his vision went black and his bones felt heavy and his body broke out in a sweat. It became uncomfortably hot.

x.x.x.x.

Sango listened in confusion.

"You know, I do not need to fight you for you to come with me. I am too polite, aren't I?"

_What the hell is that supposed to mean? She doesn't have the power to- _

An eerie light caught the corner of her eye and she heard Inuyasha yell. The feeling that came over her body made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck but she forced herself to move and stepped out from the cover of the tree to face the well. The sight had her sprinting towards the two. Taking a dagger from her belt she cursed to herself through clenched teeth.

"Stop!" Sango screamed; panic turning her legs to jelly at the sight of Inuyasha's trembling body, slumping forward, slinking to the ground. She threw the knife at Kikyo and it got her attention. She glanced at the weapon protruding from the ground by her feet as if it was a child's toy, then back to Sango. The look was mocking, condescending and the way she tilted her head to the side was even more unnerving.

_Hold on Inuyasha! _

Sango felt herself being thrown back onto the grass, temporarily blinded. When she opened her eyes again, the clearing was dark and silent.

The clouds parted to let moonlight paint the outline of the leaves. A small crater replaced where Inuyasha and Kikyo once stood and remnants of energy still emanated from the earth there. Her dagger was embedded in the ground.

Her friend was gone.

"Inuyasha…?" Sango whispered into the shadow with disbelief. She scrambled over to the hole in the ground and pulled her knife from the earth. _That bitch._ Breathing in the chill of the night air, she clenched the handle of the blade tighter, angry. Realization struck her with force and she found herself running as fast as her legs would allow her in the direction of the village. She had to find someone- quickly.

* * *

End -1-

**

* * *

**


	2. two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

**Always **

-2-

* * *

She was a blur, whipping past the trees in the forest. Sango winced but did not slow when she felt a sharp pain on her cheek.

It seemed like forever before she was swatting the bamboo flap open and throwing herself inside.

"Miroku, did you sense that?" she panted, looking to Kaede who put down a mixing bowl and crossed the room to her.

"Yes we did, shortly after you left. What's going on? Who put the villagers to sleep?"

So many thoughts were rushing through his mind of what could have happened to her while she was gone; she took way to long for his liking. And with Inuyasha not there…_is he still at the well? _

"Inuyasha's been taken," she shook her head miserably. "I couldn't stop her... Kikyo just...I can't-"

"Kikyo?" Kaede muttered._ So she was alive..._

"Do you know where she took him Sango?" Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to cease her ramblings, calm her down. She stepped away from him, still feeling the chill of whatever it was that came out of Kikyo back in the clearing.

"She said something about…. There's no way, right Kaede? She said she would take him to hell. She's completely lost it. But still… I got this strange feeling…" Sango looked to the floor at the thought of that sickening light. "Like everything horrible you've ever felt, all the sadness and pain… like she had a way to give it all back to you. And there was this red glow- some kind of evil presence. I know it sounds strange."

Miroku was very silent, thinking. She would know, "Kaede?"

"It is possible." Kaede said slowly, her voice thick with regret. "Kikyo is of the dead herself. She was brought to this world by sorcery and would be able to return there by it as well."

Sango reasoned, "But Kikyo's not a sorceress she's a priestess."

"We still don't know where she's been hiding out for all this time. Even_ I _thought she was dead. Who knows what could have gone on."

This was not happening to them. "Are you trying to tell us that Kikyo's been planning this or something?" Miroku asked, feeling a swell of frustration.

"Her heart is bitter, her mind is filled with vengeance and her soul corrupted with evil. My sister is no longer herself. Her spirit died with her. Who knows what kind of things she would do for revenge."

Miroku stood and wordlessly pulled a sleeping mat from the trapdoor in the floor. He laid it out behind Sango who sat on her knees, head bowed and hair shadowing her eyes. She clenched the fabric of her skirt between her fingers. '_If I would have helped him sooner instead of hiding...maybe...'_

Kaede pulled a box from the corner of the room and pulled out a large dusty book. She opened it before the two, flipping carefully through its delicate pages.

"What do you suggest we do now?" Sango asked Kaede. Stress made her tone cruder than she intended.

"Did Kikyo say anything before you saw this light?"

After a moment, she replied, "Not that I recall. She said something about their destiny…and then the light came."

"There may be a way to get Inuyasha back to this world. Though I must find the right words..."

Miroku and Sango waited by the fire in anticipation, feeling helpless by not being able to take immediate action.

"Crossing over to the after-life," Kaede began, "It's right here.' The only way to bring someone back to the realm of the living without using the forbidden black arts is a wish...'" Kaede stopped as she peered closer at the page.

"What is it?" Miroku asked impatiently.

Kaede looked up from the book and shook her head. "The one thing that we need is absolutely impossible to obtain…"

"That's alright Kaede. Miroku and I will fight for it if we must. Whatever it takes." Sango trailed off desperate for a solution.

"I understand your willingness to retrieve Inuyasha but it is not as simple as finding a rare herb or completing a relatively difficult task," Kaede interrupted curtly. "The only way is to make a wish on the _complete_ Shikon no tama."

She paused and watched them with pity, the way their faces froze and fell. "I am truly sorry but...there is no way to get him back at this point in time. This is no longer under our control."

There was a strained silence in the room.

"What about Naraku? He will just keep getting stronger if we do nothing!"

"We battle as a team. How could we possibly hope to go up against him now?"

"It's true, Inuyasha is most likely the most powerful for his yukai blood. But I'm sure with Kagome... we can think of something." Kaede closed the book and stood from her place on the wooden floor.

"Lady Kagome..." Miroku returned his gaze to the fire. Neither he nor Sango bothered to stand.

"Kagome will be..." Sango whispered.

Kaede went to her mat after putting the book away.

"We will have to wait until she returns. When did ye say she would be coming back? Morning was it?"

"Yes." Sango replied, "she will be back tomorrow."

"Great." Miroku tried to get red of the heaviness that now seemed suffocating in the room. "We'll figure out something in the morning. Also, I believe notifying Shippo and Kilala should be left to tomorrow as well. No sense in waking them now."

Sango reluctantly agreed, dreading the look on Shippo's face. She busied herself with fetching a bucket of water for the fire from the back.

Miroku and Sango both seemed to have the same determined thoughts as they listened to the sizzling of the dying fire and the lantern was blown out. Soon, the hut fell deathly silent.

_We will get you back Inuyasha….there has to be a way…we won't give up on you…we **cannot** give up on you..._

The whole village was tucked under a blanket of darkness, as was Kagome's home as she slept dreamlessly on her side of the well, in a place of blank peacefulness where her heart remained untouchable to the greedy claws of desperation.

* * *

End chapter two

**

* * *

**


	3. three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Always **

-3-

* * *

**---**

_The light breeze blew the hair across my face tickling my cheek. Inuyasha and I leaned back against the well, talking. I'm not sure why we were here but…it's not like I was complaining. Just being in his company puts me at ease. And on guard in a way too. It's sort of hard to explain..._

_He was sharing things with me- stuff that I never thought he would. He was opening up, about his past, his life now and his plans for the future and all I could do was listen intently. What should I say? If I were him what would I want to hear? I feel like…like I should be doing something when he's around me. Can't have him getting angry. I know how it can be, even if he does look terribly harmless right now. It's funny how the one person that can make you feel so whole can be the same one that, with a few words, can make you feel so stupid- worthless. His face radiated in the warm sunlight and he smiled. His lips mouthed my name and then he reached his hand over to rest against mine. _

_I was roughly jerked from the moment by the sudden darkness. I began falling…where is Inuyasha? He was right next to me, clothes fluttering about him with the air rushing past us. I saw his face- a look of panic…it scared me…what's wrong...I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't. My voice was gone. I could feel the air passing in my throat but no sounds came out, not even a whimper. I touched my neck and swallowed hard. What lies below here? What dangers? Is that it for me? A fall and a short, quick and bloody end next to Inuyasha. Shades of gold, yellow and red began to swirl around us like a misty rain accompanied by bright shining stars. We plummeted past them, so bright and still in this sky of bustling air and streaming color. _

_Inuyasha quickly grabbed my hand and I was overcome with dread. Instinctively, my grip on his shirt tightened as the stars going by us became fewer and fewer until all that surrounded us was the mist. Such a beautiful sight but it made my stomach twist into knots. We didn't die like I thought we would but I still felt threatened as we touched the ground feet first, softly, as if we had not been plummeting to our deaths but instead flying like we could control this. The moment I looked into Inuyasha's eyes the colors swirling around us burst into a hungry flame. I saw with horror, the reflection of the fire in his eyes. It surrounded us like a pack of savage wolves, closing in on us like it would soon leap for the fatal bite. We released each other to survey our foreign surroundings. The air was heavy and humid and my nose burned with the strong scent of charcoal. _

_All I could see was fire and I wondered how we would get out, get back. _

_I shook my head so my thoughts couldn't petrify me further. I knew this was not Naraku's doing._

"_Inuyasha… Inuyasha, where are we?" I screamed and swung him around to reveal my pleading eyes. My mouth moved but he could not hear me. My voice was still gone, it was back up with the bright sun and long clouds that floated slowly above us in the clearing. It was sitting where I once sat, the green grass a carpet under my fingers. "Get us out of here! Please…" I begged and all I got was a confused stare. Fresh tears pricked the corner of my eyes from sheer frustration. The fire continued to close in around us and I knew it was bad when Inuyasha suddenly pulled me into close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair while I buried my face into his shoulders. I could feel the heat on the back of my legs. On my arms. This was the end, and I could not imagine the pain we would feel when the flame touched our skin. It would blister and bubble, a slow and agonizing torture until the very end. Inuyasha shifted his arms and I felt something at my back, heavy. Cloth. A coat. A sharp intake of breath and I realized what he had done. His clothes were fire-resistant although there was only enough material for one. I looked up into his face and saw the saddest of smiles. _

_No, I thought. If we die, we die together. I'm not leaving without you Inuyasha. _

_I slipped the coat off of my shoulder and let it fall around my feet. The fire had already begun to lick at the red cloth. In Inuyasha's eyes I saw protest. He opened his mouth to speak but I placed a finger on his lips for him to be silent. We didn't have much time. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. A tender gesture. Although no words were spoken, the understanding we had in that moment was deeper and clearer than anything we've ever said out loud. I loved him, and he loved me too and when this was over, it would be him and I forever._

_I was quickly jerked away from Inuyasha by invisible hands. They were strong, rough and angry. I was sent falling backwards onto the approaching flame. He reached out his hand to me, screaming my name but it was too late. Everything between us had happened too late, and even I knew it…_

**--- **

"No!" Kagome shot up on her bed breathing heavily. She felt the cold sweat on her skin and took in the sight of her covers, clenching them tightly in between her trembling fingers.

She was back in her room.

"Just a dream…" Kagome whispered to herself inhaling deeply and trying desperately to control her heartbeat. She laid back down and looked at her clock, slowly releasing the blanket- 1:30 AM.

"How will I get back to sleep now..." No, that wasn't the problem. She was scared that if she were to fall back into slumber the same horrid nightmare would replay in her head. She didn't _want_ to fall back asleep.

Kagome shut her eyes tight before silently climbing from her bed and heading down the stairs for a glass of water. She glanced at her brothers room as she passed, hearing the sounds of snoring coming from beyond his door and made it a point to press her toes softer into the carpet so she didn't make much noise.

When Kagome returned to her room she kept the lights off, letting the dim moonlight come in through her window. She sat upright against the wall taking small sips of her drink and thinking. How could a dream leave her so disturbed, so deeply unsettled.

_'That was so odd...' _she thought to herself. It had been forever since she's had a nightmare and never in her life one so vivid...so _real_.

Kagome suddenly remembered the way she had felt in her dream, a look of intense deliberation plastered on her face.

'_Do I...do I really feel like that about him? I'm finding myself starting to love the one who always seems to hurt me. Although, he has always been there for me when I was in danger... but in a second he would leave my side for someone else. What am I thinking? His heart belongs to Kikyo. You can tell how strong of a hold someone has on another when they can still command there full attention even after death. '_

"He loves Kikyo." she repeated quietly, determined to get it through her head.

'_As much as it pains me to say it…He could never be mine…' _She sighed, setting the empty glass on the nightstand and leaning her head against the wall. She closed her eyes. '_Why does this have to be so complicated… I can't help it if I care for him, right?'_

With those thoughts Kagome drifted back into a dreamless sleep, only to be mercilessly awakened by her alarm clock less than six hours later.

.x.x.x.x.

"Great, get to go shard hunting today!" Kagome said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Just what I need after a good night's sleep."

After dilatorily hopping out of bed and throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she threw her hair up in the bathroom and headed downstairs for breakfast. Kagome was greeted by a cheery middle aged woman at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Kagome! You're sure up early for Sunday."

"Morning mom! I told Inuyasha that I would be back early today if he let me stay the whole week here." Kagome rolled her eyes remembering their last argument.

'_So pointless…'_

"It took twenty minutes to get him to agree. Geeze, he's such a handful…" Kagome sat down at the table and her mom set down her plate.

After a rushed meal Kagome said good-bye and left. She skipped the last few steps in the well house and hopped cheerfully down the well. It had been much longer than usual since her last visit and she was curious as to how everyone was holding up without her.

---

When she finally got to the other side and climbed out she was surprised not to see Inuyasha waiting for her. The weather made her briefly think of her dream. Summer in the feudal Era was even more beautiful than in her time. Everything was so natural, untouched.

_'That's strange,' _Kagome thought to herself. '_For the past while he's always been here.' _

"I would have taken my time if I knew coming back wouldn't be that important to him."

After a few steps away from the well she stopped abruptly. She peered into the trees with caution. _What was that? _That feeling in her gut that made her stomach all tense. The evil that was this energy she felt.

She kept walking, slower, carefully watching the trees. She was startled when she nearly fell over after her foot caught on an uneven piece of land.

Kagome knelt down with curiosity. '_A crater…what could have caused this?'_ Just looking at it made her feel uneasy. Her stomach twisted again into an all too familiar knot. Kagome's eyebrows creased in worry. She was certain.

'_This is the same feeling...the same presence came to this place.'_

"What happened here?" she breathed, running her fingers over the soil. She pulled her hand away sharply as if she had been burnt.

"I've never felt this kind of power before…" She shot off the ground and found herself in a desperate run. Something was terribly wrong.

.x.x.x.x.

She ran through Kaede's door and was filled with disappointment at the sight of the empty hut.

"Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? Someone!" She quickly made her way through the small house, running her hand against the wall that she walked along.

Yes, completely empty.

The rays of the sun illuminated the dust that coated the room. She looked to her left to find ruffled sheets and sleeping mats. Every one of them was messy save for one who lay perfectly untouched in the corner.

'_Probably Inuyasha's. He prefers a tree or sleeping sitting up against the wall instead of a nice bed anyway…'_

To the right of the mat was a blown out lantern, looking so insignificant in the daylight…

"Kagome!" Shippo ran and jumped into Kagome's arms completely shaking her back into reality. He said her name so urgently; she couldn't tell if he was laughing or crying.

Before she had a chance to say anything Shippo pulled away from her, completely exposing his teary face, and trying to tell her something. 'He_ couldn't have missed me that much…' _Kagome thought as she tried to make out what Shippo was saying between his shaky hiccups.

Before the little fox could get too far with the story Miroku, Sango and Kaede came into the room through the back door.

"Hey you guys, mind telling me what's going on here?" Kagome set Shippo down to get a better look at her friends. They seemed way too serious. As she surveyed the bunch she realized someone wasn't there. "Um, where is Inuyasha?" she asked casually. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. It was just a dream. It was just an off feeling.

"Come sit down Kagome, this is quite confusing." The monk began to walk before looking over his shoulder to a frustrated Kitsune. "Shippo," he started.

Shippo's head shot up to reveal puffy eyes. Kagome felt a bit guilty for not comforting him more.

"Go wait with Kilala outside. We'll be with you in a moment."

With a distracted nod, Shippo made left the hut Miroku motioned for Kagome to come sit down beside him. Kaede and Sango followed.

"Inuyasha is gone," Miroku stated plainly feeling kind of stupid after for not using a more explanatory choice of words.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I see that, did he go to Toto-Sai about his sword again?"

"I mean that he's been taken. Kikyo took him actually. We believe she took him to the underworld with her." Miroku finally finished, head bowed eyes averted- he didn't even want to know how she would take it. He didn't even know if she would still even want to stay here...

Kagome was not as surprised as she thought she would be. It made sense, that she would do this. In her cruelty. In her jealousy. She looked to each of them to see if they would elaborate further but none were able to hold her gaze in fear of catching her misery.

"When did this happen." Kagome's voice was slightly quieter than usual.

"Last night, in the clearing. You may have sensed it. I…I was there." Sango shut her eyes tight trying to erase the memory of the previous night. "I couldn't stop her. I'm so sorry Kagome."

Kagome went very silent. "She can't," she said softly. "How will we get him back?" she asked indignantly.

"The completed Shikon no Tama is the only way to bring him back safely."

Kagome was shaking her head. That's impossible. There is no way they can get to him in time.

This was unthinkable. Kikyo and her grudges. Why couldn't she just die, and stay dead like everyone else. Surely Inuyasha was stronger than Kikyo now. "That idiot," she breathed, slumping to the floor feeling uncharacteristically exhausted. She felt strained, like the last bit of her resolve was being stretched dangerously thin.

Sango placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder while Kagome fought to keep a clear head. She was angry with him.

"We're all upset about it Kagome, but it will be alright in the end, I promise…"

"You don't know that," she said briskly.

Sango let her hand fall from Kagome's shoulder. After a moment, she confessed, "You're right. I don't. If that's what you wanted to hear."

Maybe he _wanted_ to go with her, Kagome thought. "I need to be alone for a while," Kagome said calmly and stood.

She paid no attention to the hot sun or the twigs under her shoes, she just kept going. Somehow, she found herself back at the clearing. The familiarity caught her attention and she made her way over to the well to lean her head back against it, just like in her dream…

'_That explains the funny feeling around this place.' _Kagome picked up grass with her hands and kept her eyes glued to the clouds above her. Long and spaced, white and featherlike.

_'I never knew Kikyo possessed that kind of power…the power to take someone all the way to the afterlife. I can't believe...I wasn't here-'_

Kagome cut her thoughts off and let her head drop in defeat.

'_At least he got what he wanted…he's with Kikyo now. He wanted to be with the woman he loved. Wouldn't it be selfish of me to interfere? I did love him...I still love him...but he's gone, and you're happy, aren't you Inuyasha…."_

.x.x.x.x.

There was a loud silence after Kagome left.

"I hope she's alright." Sango was the first to speak.

"She should be fine Sango, ye and Miroku need not to worry." Kaede looked up from the line of chalk on the floor she had been staring at.

"What can we do? Is there anyway we can help her through this?"

"I think the best thing we could do for Kagome right now is to let her go," Sango said, her eyes soft with understanding. That would be the best thing they could do for her.

"What do you mean by that?"

The demon exterminator thought hard before speaking again.

"Inuyasha was really important to her and I'm sure you've noticed that. Kagome-" She struggled to chose her words carefully," Kagome would have most likely been better off if she never knew us. If she never would have found her way to this Era. She stayed here because she felt obligated to help find the pieces of the Shikon jewel with Inuyasha, but now that he's gone…there is really no reason for her to stay and pick up what he left behind."

"Either way it's not fair. If she goes home, it's not like she will forget Inuyasha, or us." Miroku's objection made Sango think, but before she could say a thing Kaede asked, "Not fair to whom Miroku?"

Startled by the question he looked down into his lap.

"It would be selfish of us to keep her here just because we do not want her to leave. We should be doing what is in her best interest." Kaede continued steadily, "I have found a spell in this book that I can place on Kagome. It is a memory spell. It will be impossible for her to forget absolutely everything but since she is only a visitor in this world she will not be able to remember events that took place here and will be capable of living a normal life in her country.

The spell will only last until the Shikon jewel is destroyed for only then will it be safe for her to return to this world. Before you answer me ponder this- Naraku will be difficult to defeat on our own. He will keep getting stronger and more formidable than he has already become."

She inhaled deeply, watching Sango's jaw clench and unclench.

"Until, one day, it is all too possible, that this whole world will be plunged into darkness and evil _will_ reign. I do not want to further endanger her life. Inuyasha was her sworn protector and now that he is gone… It will be harder to insure her safety."

Sango and Miroku were in deep thought. They both cherished Kagome as a friend but keeping her here for that reason alone would be...wrong.

"She's right," Sango said and was immediately faced with a chafed Miroku.

"Do you understand what you're saying Sango?"

She didn't answer him, and this exacerbated him further. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he noticed she was crying. Shame replaced his anger. "Sango, I did not mean to upset you," he sighed when she still wouldn't look up. "I just think we should all think about this thoroughly before making any rash decisions."

"Of course Miroku," Kaede said.

"Good. Then if it will keep Kagome safe, I agree."

_--- _

The three began planning while Shippo and Kilala played outside in the sun. They didn't believe it to be the best decision to tell Shippo just yet. He was too young to understand the graveness of the situation.

As for the spell, it could only be preformed on the night of a full moon. But you see the only night with a full moon was two days from then. Just two days to let go of nearly a year of memories.

Kagome would be forgetting them- her friends, her team mates and her comrades in battle- but the memory of her would never fade from the minds of those she met and the impact she had on their lives in the Sengoku period. Never.

.x.x.x.x.

It was beginning to get dark and Kagome realized she'd been out much longer than she had expected. The others must be starting to worry about her. She smiled at the thought. Maybe she wasn't completely alone.

'_It's just so overwhelming.'_

Kagome's stomach felt sick, light she had eaten two foods that mixed badly together. Her mouth was still dry and she felt tired, like she was in a daze. Slowly getting up from the ground and brushing the dirt off of herself she felt a sense of finality. There has to be a way to find him. She ignored the voice in her head that told her that it was over- to give up and move on. She still had ones that needed her and losing it at such a crucial time would be disastrous.

On her walk back she whipped around to the sound of her name. She was surprised to see no one behind her, and then she felt it, a warm breeze caress her skin. It was soothing, comforting and when she closed her eyes to take it all in she heard the voice again.

_'I'll always be here for you.'_ Her brown eyes shot open to face the thick trunk of a tree. It took her a few moments to realize it was the sacred tree. It stood tall in the forest, its leaves rustling softly with the wind. Like, it was calling to her.

Kagome slumped against it in defeat.

'_I could never forget…it's impossible to forget him... ' _

She let her hand run along the rough bark and felt her strength returning to her.

"I have to be strong without him," she whispered to the forest. "The jewel still has to be completed. I broke it and if Inuyasha were here, he would want me to find all the shards." She smiled sadly and repeated gently, "Wouldn't you?"

---

"_I have things to do Inuyasha, I really have to go home!" Kagome dug her heels into the ground to keep from running right into him when he hopped in front of her. "What are you-"_

"_Do it when the jewels completed! Then you can spend all the time you want in your time, it's not like I would care!!" Inuyasha took a determined stance before her, blocking off Kagome's path to the well. _

_"You're being unreasonable, there is no way I can get all of the jewel shards in one trip here." _

_He didn't move and she felt her patience slipping. _

"_Inuyasha, I'm asking you nicely- please get out of my way. I have a very important test to study for."_

"_I ain't goin' nowhere. You break it- you find it." Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal one more day is going to make."_

Kagome stomped right up to him to warn him one last time, _"Move **now** Inuyasha."_

"_Wutcha gonna do about it?" He asked softly, catching her way off-guard. He stepped even closer to her, taking the hand she had pointed at his chest and moving it back to her side. She looked at him questioningly when he didn't let go. "Stay," he said and the tone of his voice made her blush._

_He was doing this on purpose! Distracting her!_

_She stepped back, lightly pulling her hand from his grasp. She took a few steps to the side as if she was pacing and he followed her only with his eyes._

"_I guess I could stay for one more day," she said before jumping over and onto the lip of the well. Inuyasha was crouched and alert as if he was planning on chasing after her. _

_"Ah-Ah-Ah!" she said quickly putting both hands out, palms facing him, "if you come any closer, I'll jump." _

"_Hey, you tricked me!" Inuyasha said, embarrassed and exasperated. _

"_Bye Inuyasha! Don't miss me too much." And with that she jumped, her warm smile and mischievous eyes disappearing down the well with her. _

_---_

Kagome stood up straight off of Inuyasha's tree. It's funny she would remember that at a time like this.

"I should get going."

Kagome turned around and left the tree. She was calmer now, and focused. She would find a way to bring him back since that is what he would do for her. If it meant getting the jewel, she would get the jewel. And she walked back to the village with a newly found confidence, having no idea what new troubles awaited her the next day.

* * *

End -3-

* * *


	4. four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Always**

**-4-**

**

* * *

**

It was nearly nightfall when Kagome pulled back the bamboo flap and entered the hut. She paused by the door when Sango and Miroku looked up from their place by the small fire.

"Hey..." she said cautiously, walking over to kneel on the floor next to them.

Miroku nodded without looking up and Sango smiled. "Feeling any better?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, thank-you." Kagome returned the smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

Sango inclined her head and went back to stirring the pot. Her smile faded. She wanted to tell Kagome that everything was going to be okay, that they would find him- but, who was she to give hollow promises. "It should be ready pretty soon," was what she said instead, now becomming more painfully aware of Miroku's slience.

"Miroku..." she started quietly. She felt a wave of agitation when he didn't answer her. "Miroku, stop," she said, her voice weary.

He stood and walked over to the door. He pushed the flap open and peered outside.

Kagome sighed quietly, "Where are you going?"

He stared outside taking in the purple sky and the faint warmth of the fiery sunset. "I am going on a walk. Do not wait up for me, alright?"

With Sango's consent, he turned and left the two girls alone, their tired eyes watching his back as he dissapeared outside.

* * *

Sango couldn't really blame him. She couldn't stop thinking about it either. Angered by the idea of forcing Kagome out of this world, yet repulsed at her own selfishness for wanting to keep her here regardless of her safety Sango stared down into the stew as if it was the only thing left to keep her sane. 

"What are you thinking?" Kagome broke the silence with a whisper. She'd been watching the conflicting emotions flicker across her face for a while now.

Sango released the spoon she was holding and left it sitting in the boiling pot.

"Do…don't you-…" Sango fumbled around for her words. It's not like she could just tell Kagome that she was leaving tomorrow, and that she would never see her or this era again. She couldn't say what would happen to her, or why it would happen. If she would truly forget or if Kagome would be damned to silently suffer in a deeper way then they would if Naraku were to rule.

"Do you like it here?" she refused to look at her, afraid to alarm her with the tears welling in her eyes. What a stupid question. Random and pointless. She needed reassurance about something that shouldn't even matter anymore.

"Uhm…what do you mean _here,_ like in the hut?" Kagome leaned forward, becoming concerned about the abruptness of the question and the way Sango refused to look her in the face.

"I mean, do you like it... in this time. With us?" Sango said into the fire.

Puzzled, Kagome answered, "Of course I like it here with you. You're my friends!" She placed a hand on her shoulder. "And what's wrong, why are you crying?"

When Sango didn't answer she told her, "Whatever it is Sango, I'm here for you. We are in this together." Sango shut her eyes tight, fighting to gain control of her emotions again. She would not let Kagome see her cry. See her weak and broken before she left. The last thing Sango wanted was to be a sad excuse for a memory buried in the back of a troubled girls mind. When she looked back up at Kagome, her expression was unreadable.

"That's right."

Sango straightened and Kagome's hand fell off her shoulder. She glanced at the pot before standing up. "I'm going out to get Shippo and Kaede from the market for dinner. They should be just about finished there anyway."

Kagome said nothing, just watched her leave then felt the weight of being alone in the hut like it meant something sadder than it really was.

* * *

Naraku was getting stronger. He had the upper hand now, three humans and a half demon already finding it difficult escaping with their lives when they encountered the monster or hoards of his demons. Soon he would dominate this time, his darkness happily swallowing this lost era. 

And there was nothing but a hopeless bunch of makeshift friends to oppose him.

Miroku scolded himself silently. Since when did he think like that?

He dropped his head and breathed out a defeated sigh. He wasn't hungry, right now, he wasn't even sure if he was sad. He felt...tired of thinking...he wasn't getting anywhere.

Miroku looked across the village, candles being lit at the windows, trying to keep up with the coming night. He was slowly coming to a conclusion. They would have to get that jewel or die trying.

Because Inuyasha would have done it for them.

* * *

Four hot bowls of steaming stew sat next to one another across a small wooden table in the middle of the dusty wooden floor. Sango leaned slightly over table, seemingly content with her hard work. They ate in silence, all trying to ignore the empty space. The lack of a bowl. 

"What will we do now?" The bluntness of Kagome's question startled them.

Kaede looked up from her bowl, reminding everyone she was still there, "I'm not sure."

"What is there to do?"

"There's the option of sleep," Miroku said while getting up from his seat.

Kagome interjected, "But its only-"

"We've all had a long day," Sango said while putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder. "we can think of a way to get the rest of the shards after we've all had some rest."

Kagome wanted to argue further but soon realized it would be counter-productive to draw things out. So they would think of a strategy tomorrow. She could live with that.

"Good-night." Shippo mumbled getting up from his seat and walking over to his sleeping mat.

"Shippo..." Kagome started a little uncertain, " are you alright? I mean, you've hardly said anything all day."

"What do you think?" he snapped, "we just wasted an entire day to sulking."

After a moment, Miroku said soberly, "Shippo, you have reason to be angry but I think we all benefited from some time to think. We can't rashly rush into things. There's no need to take it out on Kagome."

"Inuyasha would never have stalled like this," he spat, furious. "Kagome, if it was you who was taken he would have gone to Naraku the same night to take the shards back if it meant being closer to saving you!"

Kagome's eyes went dark and she averted his gaze, ashamed. It was true.

"Shippo." Sango shook her head, "that was out of line."

"What?" The kitsune said tightly, small tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm taking about." Shippo angrily brushed hot tears from his cheeks. "And you said you were his friends!...he said he would always protect us."

Kagome froze and kept her eyes on the wall, trying to block out what was going on around her. She heard muffled voices, Sango, Miroku, Kaede were already outside with the Kitsune. Shippo's words still hung heavily on her. Her devotion was a lie.

After a while, she moved from the table to her sleeping mat with blank eyes. The bowls sat abandoned on the table.

"That's enough,"came a sharp voice from outside. "What you're doing is counter productive. Hurting us won't help find Inuyasha either."

* * *

"Tomorrow," Sango whispered like a promise to Shippo when the lantern was out and he was tucked into bed, his face red and eyes swollen from weeping. 

_If it was you who was taken..._

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to forget. She would get stronger, she would bring him back. She would see him smile one more time, she would live to see his bright golden eyes, feel the hot blood under his skin, his soft, long hair in her face with her hands clutched tightly to the rough material of the haori on his back.

Tomorrow.

Sango stared up at the ceiling, trying to savor the moment. What was there to savor? Her best friends in their weakest state. The confusion of such a sudden loss. She breathed in the night air and practically choked it out. It stuck to the back of her dry throat.

It was noticeably colder.

**

* * *

**

**end chapter 4**

**  
**


	5. five

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha**

**Always**

-5-

* * *

Miroku woke to the sound of neighing horses and urgent voices from outside of the hut. He blinked hard, his blanket falling from his chilled body. He shuddered and quickly glanced around the room.. Everyone was asleep save for him. "What..." 

He looked to the window to see nothing but a blan gray sky and pulled his blanket back up around him and heard it crunch like breaking ice. He scanned the room another time and noticed a thin layer of frost on everyone. It was mid-summer, why on earth was it so freezing? Something was terribly wrong.

He immediately stood up, shaking Sango back into consciousness. Her skin was blue and she was shaking in her slumber. She mumbled something, then her eyes opened and quickly shut again as she pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around herself. "What the hell..."

"Hurry, I think there's a demon about," Miroku shouted behind him, "Kagome! Shippo! Kaede!"

They all slowly awoke, startled. Kagome sneezed, feeling heavy and congested as she she got out of her bed and Shippo held back tears, as he tried to move his small fingers.

Sango urged Kilala to awaken.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaede stormed to the door, nearly slipping on the thin ice sheet stuck to the wooden floor.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the village. It was a swirl of grays, blues and white. Snow covered the ground, icicles hung off the huts and the trees and flowers were unmoving, completely frozen over, having no time to prepare for this sudden change in season by shedding petals or leaves.

"Kaede-sama!" A man shouted, running over to her through the snow, "My wife! She is not waking. Please, I need you to heal her!"

Miroku appeared in the doorway next to her, silently taking in the cold of the village. This had to be one of Naraku's counterparts.

"Young monk, please." One woman cried, out of breath as she rushed through the commotion in the streets, "my child! He has stopped breathing! I'm afraid...she was so small."

He had no idea what to say to this. A young baby unprotected by such a deadly cold for hours wasn't likely to still be alive.

"I beg you, place your protection over my house!"

"It was a demon wasn't it priestess?"

"All the vegetable plants have withered and died! What do we do priestess?"

Kagome burst from the hut, wrapped in a crimson cape. She carried a sick Shippo in her arms. Kalila came with Sango, a moment later, just catching the last of Kaede's orders to the village men. "I want ye to check for survivors in the huts. Bring them to me. Young man, gather the livestock indoors before there is nothing left." They went off immediately, their bodies making deep tunnels in the snow..

She turned to Miroku, "Go to the edge of the village, if this is magic, you should be able to dispel this illusion with your sutras. If ye come across anything out of the ordinary, come back here at once. Kilala, Shippo, go with him."

He nodded curtly before dashing away after a quick glance at the exterminator, Shippo and Kilala sprinting after him.

"The demon has fled," Sango said, her voice coming out in white puffs, "Kagome and I sense nothing and Kalila has not transformed."

"Even so," Kaede's voice was stern as she responded. It was odd how such an old woman standing outside with thin sleeping robes in the bitter cold could still manage to command such authority. "Do not let your guard down. We did not wake last night, who knows how well whoever did this can mask their presence."

"What do you need me to do?" Kagome rasped, her throat raw from coughing.

It was late into the day before anyone had realized what was going on, waking up to find everything at a stand still. To find your head heavy, your house iced over, the fire out and your limbs stiff. Or even worse, not waking up at all.

No one was sure what really happened. If it was a demon, wouldn't they have sensed it? Was it an evil spirit or an angry witch?

Whatever it may be, one thing was sure, it was a murderer. There were hours left until night fall again and who knew if it would be back to finish the rest off.

Not even the village was safe anymore.

"Kaede?" Kagome pleaded again.

She looked up into the young girls eyes, her face unreadable. "I need you to go to the clearing by the well."

Sango felt a painful tug inside her. She was planning on sending her back now.

_No, it's too soon._

"Why do you want me to go there?" Kagome asked her, clenching and unclenching the corner of her cape after setting Shippo down beside her. He steadied himself.

"To be certain that whatever it was did not attempt to cross over to your side of the well."

Kagome shivered in the cold. "Right, I will go there," and with that she pushed her way through the small crowd of people in the streets towards the forest.

After she disappeared around the corner Sango turned abruptly to Kaede. "I thought we needed the light of the new moon. It's too far from night fall to send her there now."

"We cannot risk keeping her here any longer. The enchantment is at its strongest with the new moon but we cannot wait until then."

Sango averted her gaze, unsure of exactly where she was going with this. "If the magic isn't at its height then how do you know she will forget completely? Are you really going to risk that?"

"Priestess! This child needs your immediate attention!" A man called wildly, running up to them, an unconscious twelve-year old girl in his arms. Her long black hair was knotted with frost and her skin looked a sickly blue as her head hung limply over his arm. Faint bursts of smoke came from her lax mouth. She was breathing. Kaede glanced once more at Sango before taking the limp body inside the hut.

Sango's steady gaze lingered on the three of them before she turned and left, following Kagome to the clearing.

- - -

"Stop it," Inuyasha choked, his haori stuck to his skin with sweat from tying to break free of the invisible hold on him.

He saw the beast crawl from the ground. Hideous in all its power it roared and began its march towards the village. Ice seeped out from beneath each of its steps in loud crunches and crackles.

"Stop," Inuyasha repeated, exhausted.

"I know you want to see." Kikyo's cool voice came from behind him. He felt her cold fingers on the hot skin of his neck and tried to shrug her off.

"Don't touch me." He spat, trying to sound as threatening as he could in his state of weakness.

He felt her stiffen, then bend down. Her hot breath against his ear, "I will not let you go until it is done what it came to do."

Flowers froze up in seconds as he passed, their vibrant summer colors blurred by the cold. It had reached the village borders. Inuyasha wanted to close his eyes but he couldn't. He knew she was there, sleeping in the hut with the others. Inuyasha felt sick, his heart beat quickening as the monster closed the distance between it and his friends.

All of his senses were hightend. He could hear his heart hammering in its chest and the cold howl of wind that now blew through the village. Even Kikyo's sickening laugh was muffled out by the short gasps of people sleeping as they became covered in frost. The quiet struggle of a baby as his small lungs froze over. The labored breaths of an old man in his death bed before they stopped all together.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and then finally shut as he heard the quiet whisper of a young girl as the beast passed their hut.

"Inuyasha..."

It was too much but he was beyond whatever it was he was feeling and couldn't bring himself to cry.

Kikyo ran her fingers through his long silver hair. She finally released Inuyasha from her hold on him as the beast sunk down into the snow at the other end of the village, disappearing into the earth.

"Alright, I had my fun." She said, turning away from him and heading towards her own throne. She traced the flames carved of gold on her chair when he didn't move and said nothing. "That will teach you not to think of her,"she muttered.

"You..." Inuyasha stood, his eyes as cold as the village, "you bitch!" He drew his hand back, claws out to attack her. Kill her like he wanted to, like he should have.

He was surprised when his hand stopped right above her head. She turned around and he found himself flying back into the wall of the main room. He cried out at the sudden pain in his back. His rashness seemed out of place next to Kikyo's composed expression as he tried to break free but realized he couldn't move again. He let her hold him there, glaring like a mad man as she approached him, a foot from his face. "If you hurt her..."

"What?" Kikyo cut in, signs of emotion flickering on her face for a brief second. "You'll kill me Inuyasha?"

There was a sharp intake of breath when she moved closer, closing her hands over his at his sides. She chuckled against the smooth skin of his neck, "I'm already dead."

- - -

Kagome reached the well, panting. There was no snow here like in the village, the air was warm and the grass still green and moist but the sky still remained a sickish gray.

It was like something had only passed through, chilling everything in it's wake since the rest of the area seemed untouched by the sudden rush of winter.

_What_ _kind of demon could have done this?_

She searched the area for any signs of activity near the well, but as she suspected found none. Sighing, she leaned back against the lip of the portal. She wondered what her mom was doing, how Souta and Grandpa were getting along, but like most times, her thoughts wandered back to the only other person who had the ability to pass through to her time.

"Kagome!" Sango said making her jump. "Did you find anything unusual?"

Kagome shook her head as Sango approached her. "Why is the weather still normal over here?" she asked, slowing down to stand in front of her by the well.

A harsh breeze blew past them, making the trees moan and the flowers shudder until their petals blew up into the air in a dazzling rain of color. Immediately, Kagome was off the well, her eyes scanning the forest. Sango gripped her weapon.

Something was there watching them and she could feel it.

- - - -

_Let me put you out of your misery Inuyasha_

_We can finish this little game now_

_- - - -_

Miroku finished placing the last ward on the tree. "It won't be coming through this way," he said, brushing his hands off.

"Yup." Shippo agreed, "What do you think it was? Don't you think it's strange how Kaede's village was iced over?"

Miroku pondered this for a moment as Kilala chased her tail on the grass beside him. "Perhaps it was a curse," he suggested.

Shippo shook his head, holding onto his toes while sitting cross-legged on an old tree stump. "Who would want to curse_ that_ place?"

Shippo jumped at a loud roar, turning to find Kilala fully transformed. Flames licked at her paws and tail as she protectively placed herself in front of the monk and Kitsune.

Miroku pulled his staff from the forest floor. "You feel it too, don't you Shippo." His voice was hushed as he surveyed the trees.

"What is that..." Shippo said, cowering onto Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku could feel its presence slipping away.

It was passing.

Using one hand to flip himself onto Kilala's back, he shut his eyes for a moment to successfully concentrate. He shot them open again in one fixated direction, "Follow it."

- - - -

* * *

-End chapter 5-

* * *


	6. six

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha**

**Always**

-6-

* * *

"Hirycotsu!" Sango screamed, letting lose her weapon. It tore through the air towards the hideous monster that broke through the trees to face them in the clearing. It's face was a moldy green and rusty brown. It had four sharp eyes that were black with deep crimson pupils placed randomly over its misshapen head. The two arms bore vicious claws a foot long that were yellow with age and crusted with blood. 

Kagome bit back her disgust at its stench. Rank like the dead, it stung her nostrils with the smell.

It roared and the wind came again, deflecting Sango's boomerang with that one breath. How could she have found herself in a mess like this? With the murderous intent of this beast wrapping around her like a blanket, choking her with its tight strings.

Sango grunted, dashing in front of Kagome to retrieve her hirycotsu, bringing her friend back to reality in the process.

She had no arrows with her on hand so gathered spiritual energy to her fingers instead. This would leave her drained of energy so deeply it was dangerous but this technique looked quite good next to the option of staring dumbly while waiting to be devoured by this _thing._

Once she could feel it tingling on her skin, she pointed one palm towards one of its unblinking eyes and she could of sworn she saw his jagged teeth and black gums as he smiled. It turned away from Sango for a moment to regard her but right when it did Sango's boomerang ripped through its arm.

Violet blood gushed from the wound and its severed appendage fell to the ground like a dead tree. It brought its other arm up to strike Sango when she dived around it to get her weapon back, blood flying from it as the wind whipped against the bone.

Kagome released the energy from her hand in a fast stream of light, getting the beast right in one of its squinting eyes. It let out a loud, shaking cry making Kagome cringe but she kept her hand up until it burned with the transfer of power and she had to break the flow.

Sango threw her weapon again as the light flickered, then died. She cursed as it missed from the thing stumbling back in shock, gripping its face with a bulky hand. It straightened again, and ripped a tree from the ground in a rage as the same thick purple dripped down its face. Birds fluttered from the branches in a flurry, terrified as its aura became stronger, heavier.

_**Kill them both**_

Sango gasped as it swung the tree at her, its trunk a good meter wide coming towards her fast. She wouldn't have time to move.

_**Make them suffer**_

"Sango!" Kagome cried, still not ready to attack again and tense with sudden panic. She blinked and Sango was gone, the tree hitting air in a loud whip.

Miroku clutched Sango tightly as he hauled her up onto Kilala's back, soaring through the sky back down towards the mutilated demon. Kagome was relieved when she saw them fly over her. One look from Miroku was all it took for her to concentrate her Miko powers to her other hand this time.

His sutras were ripped apart by its claws before they could do any damage and Kilala was having more and more trouble avoiding the furious slashes coming at her in multiple directions.

Fifteen minutes through fighting this beast, they were beginning to tire. Panting heavily Sango raised her aching arm to attack again but was slammed back by its hand.

She flew several meters before she hit the ground, hard, skidding even farther away from her comrades who could do nothing to help her at the moment. Kagome lay slumped in the soft dirt, struggling to stand again. She had destroyed three of it's eyes but it still swung with so much vigor it was as if they had done nothing to destroy him.

Her knees shook while she stared hopelessly at Miroku who was able to land a few hits on the thing with his staff. Kilala attacked from the air, spitting fire from her mouth and clawing at its face with all her might.

Kagome attempted to stand again but found herself still with one knee supporting herself. How could things go so wrong in such a short time? No one would find them out here and Shippo had still not returned with help like Miroku had asked of him. In this moment of weakness Kagome couldn't help but think darkly that maybe he had indeed, ran away in fear to save himself, not bothering to return to the village.

She felt guilty when she saw Kaede's arrow skim the demons arm, its purple light making the air sparkle.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled, his eyes scared and wild as he started running towards her.

"No!" she screamed with the last bit of her strength.

He stopped, confused why she would be angry with him, "go to Sango!"

"Huh..." His eyes surveyed the clearing until they fell upon Sango's shivering form. The air was warm, why was she shaking? He took one more look at Kagome who urgently told him to go, and he did, running off to Sango's side.

Kaede appeared behind Kagome, her hair blowing with the power emanating off the second arrow she fired.

_Not more interference..._

"Kagome, please get up." she hissed.

Kagome's eyes went wide with the harshness in her voice, but somehow she managed to force her legs to move. The moment she stood, Kaede grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the well with speed. She was shocked that such an old woman could be so fast, like she didn't see the suspicious way the monsters one eye watched her, brushing off Miroku and Kilala's desperate attacks as it began its advance toward them, like it knew what the old priestess was planning on doing, even when Kagome had no idea herself.

She stopped when they reached the wooden ledge of the well, Kaede stepping in front of her, pulling another arrow from the sack on her back. Kagome watched, confused, as she drew her string back carefully, aiming straight for the demon's last eye. Its red pupil contracted and it stopped dead in its tracks toward them.

Miroku stopped, Kilala landed and settled for growling in the beast's direction. Sango propped herself on one elbow, in an attempt to get up, breathing heavily. Something was strange in the way this monster responded to Kaede. As if it feared her.

As if they had encountered before.

"I know who has sent you." Kaede said loudly as the sky grew thick with dark clouds and the wind picked up, yet again. "You will _not_ touch her."

In response to this the beast growled loudly but did not move from its place in the clearing. The steady drip of blood from its many wounds could be heard as it clinked onto the vivid grass.

Sango's heart grew heavy and her mind frantic when she began to hear Kaede's words. The steady hum of her chanting made the beast growl again and slam its fist angrily into the ground, making the very earth shake with its fury.

"Kaede...what are you?" Kagome felt it too, like something was taking its hold on her with every word the priestess spoke.

"Kaede, stop!" Sango yelled desperately causing Kagome to look across to her in alarm. She was a distance away, still collapsed in the grass, but could feel the panic in her voice reverberate through her.

The monster was becoming agitated now, not being able to go anywhere by the arrow still poised up at him, following his every movement.

_**Damn you sister**_

"_Yakosu yashiwa erattekimatsu grenavi atowa..." _Kaede chanted the foreign words, trying to ignore the chill that began to fall around them, the way the monster huffed a deep laugh.

Sango was screaming now for her to stop. Miroku watching the scene solemnly, not sure what to do.

Kagome eyes filled with confusion and fear, "What exactly are you planning on doing to me..." she asked quietly, her words sounding flimsy in the wind. She knew this was about her. She could feel her head becoming light and the tug of magic on her heart as she struggled to keep her eyes fixed on the old woman before her.

Sango's yelling filled her with terror and she wanted to run, but found she couldn't move.

She watched Kaede's arms begin to tremble with the strain of keeping the bow string ready to fire for so long, her wrinkled fingers curling around the thin rope.

The demons laugh turned into a steady rumble as it began to approach them again, and in warning, Kaede let one finger off the string.

Kaede knew she could not hope to kill something that was already dead, but what she _could _do was purify it, rendering it useless to Kikyo and her power.

The demon stopped, the smile and laughter fading from its disgruntled mouth. It went very still and Kaede continued to chant even when the mouth opened sickly wide and a voice that was not its own came through the depths of this monster. Kikyo's words chilled Kagome to her very core, realization dawning on her too late.

"**_You may be able to save her now, but no matter where she goes or what era you send her to, I will find her. And when I do, she will surely perish along with her lover under my very hand._**"

Kaede let lose her arrow as the beast vanished in a swirl of chocking black smoke. The last word of the enchantment rest heavy on them all, sounding loudly in their ears.

It floated around Kagome and then swallowed her whole as the strange tounge became the only audible sound in the clearing. Sango's screams went silent, the panic was gone, Kikyo's threat sank deep into her soul...

Then all went blank for her as she went limp and slowly fell back into the well, as black smoke circled up into the gray sky above her.

- - - -

Kagome woke to the sweet song of birds chirping in Tokyo Japan.

* * *

-End chapter 6-

* * *


	7. seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

**Always**

-7-

* * *

Her eyelids felt heavy, her body felt bruised. It ached as she struggled to sit up in her bed, the soft pink sheets falling off her as she did. The song of the birds was steady as she squinted in the sunlight filtered through her open window. A breeze blew inside and she closed her eyes again as the coolness caressed her heated skin. 

Just as she was about to get up, the door to her room opened, showing her mothers face. She looked distracted as she came in, her eyebrows creased in concentration. Then she saw Kagome and she nearly dropped the bowl of water she was holding in some sort of relief. Quickly setting it on the nightstand she sat on the corner of the bed and embraced her daughter.

"Kagome...you're alright." She mumbled into her hair.

Kagome let her do this, quite confused. "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

Her mother pulled back from her to look into her eyes. She got that worried look again when she didn't find what she was hoping for in Kagome's expression. "You don't remember anything?"

Kagome just stared back at her. Her mother wasn't the type to joke about stuff like this. "Why, what happened?" Last thing she remembered it was Saturday night and she was just dozing off to Buyo's gentle purring.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Grandpa found you in the bottom of the well two nights ago. We weren't sure how long you had been there for but...honey, did something happen with Inuyasha? Were you hurt before you decided to come home?"

Kagome felt dizzy so she leaned back against her headboard. She stared back at her mom with question in her eyes but they were only met with the same eagerness for an explanation. "At the bottom of the well. Are you talking about the Bone-eaters well?"

Her mother nodded.

"I don't remember going out anywhere, sorry mom. But who is Inuyasha?"

"Alright." Her mom sat up from the bed. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it right now."

"Talk about what? Mom, please tell me."

"Kagome, please stop." The order was testing her patience.

"Stop what? I don't understand why I would be in the well and fighting with someone named Inuyasha." Kagome didn't care if she sounded snappy. This was annoying. Her mom comes in here on a perfectly good Sunday morning and starts talking about dog demons and accusing her of sleeping in the bottom of the well.

Her anger seeped away when she saw her mothers shoulders tense and pause in her walk to the door. It seemed like forever before she spoke again.

"You really don't remember." Her quiet statement found its way to Kagome's ears. "What happened to you..." Kagome heard her mom ask, more to herself.

"Mom?"

Her shoulders relaxed and when she turned around she faced her daughter with a smile. "Nevermind, I'm sorry. You must want some breakfast."

"Mom, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. You must have lost some of your memory," she laughed then, softly, "maybe it will come back to you. You would never believe me if I tried to explain."

Kagome said nothing. Her mother turned to leave again. "One more thing," she found herself asking. She had to be sure.

"Yes Honey?"

"What day is it today?"

"It's Thursday. I'll be right back." and with that she shut the door behind her.

Kagome listened, motionless, to the muffled footsteps of her mother going down the stairs. What the hell was happening to her?

* * *

She was thoroughly convinced her family had gone mad after listening to Souta's outrageous stories. He had definitely been hanging around Grandpa too much. 

"You're lucky grandpa found you," he repeated for the millionth time as he sat across from her at the kitchen table, ignoring the pancakes his mom placed in front of him.

"Souta, honestly, what would I be doing in the bottom of the well?" Kagome asked between mouthfuls, glancing at her mom who was trying to make it like she wasnt't listening.

"Doing what you do almost every-other day." he replied. He got an annoyed look on his face when he noticed Kagome really _didn't_ have any idea about what he was saying. "Going to see Inuyasha and the others in the Feudal Era..." He said slowly.

She wasn't entirely sure what she was expecting when she looked back to her mother but she was disappointed She was still washing dishes, looking a little too concentrated.

"The Feudal Era," Kagome repeated.

"Yup." Souta said, finally trying his breakfast.

"With a..._dog demon._" she said skeptically.

"Yeah. Don't even give me that look Kagome!"

"Sorry, sorry," she was trying not to laugh. "Well, don't worry about me, I'm fine now. I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Whatever." Souta pouted and Kagome easily ignored him.

She padded up the stairs after dropping her dishes in the sink and thanking her mother.

After Kagome left, he turned back to his mother. He didn't even have to say anything.

"Listen to you're sister Souta. She's fine," came her answer to the unspoken.

But who wouldn't worry about her? When someone can so easily forget close friends, such a dangerous but beautiful world, the strong memory of a lost love just vanishing from the mind. You would think that there would never be a power strong enough to completely erase the impact that someone has made on your heart.

At least, that is what they wanted to believe.

- - -

_'They said I slept for two days after they brought me in, but I only have memories of last Saturday. I was in the well for two days? You've got to be kidding me.'_

Kagome decided she must have fallen somehow and tried not to think about it, blaming that empty feeling inside of her on lost memories.

- - -

Months pass and Kagome lives life normally, causing her family to lose hope of her ever finding her friends again.

Memories all seem distant or forgotten...

* * *

The air smelt strongly of flowers. Their pollen assaulted Sesshomaru's nose as he walked steadily through the field. He appeared calm outwardly, his strides even, his footsteps silent, but he was on guard, waiting. He had left Rin behind with Jaken to come here. As much as he loathed to admit it, he would be furious if anything happened to her. What he was doing would be dangerous for anyone else, but for him, only tedious. If this was a trap, he would have hundreds of demons swarming and he would just have to kill them all. Since that was clearly how Naraku liked to handle things. Watching from the sidelines so not to get his hands dirty. 

But for some reason, he felt compelled to believe her. The sincerity in her voice and the pleading in her crimson eyes seemed so real. He scoffed out loud, annoyed at how trusting he was becoming after everything he's been through. He felt a stirring around him and his hand hovered over the hilt of his sword.

There was a strong gust of wind and he stopped in his march. _She has come,_ he thought as the silk of his clothes rustled around him.

"Kagura," he said quietly when the air settled.

She placed her feather back into her bun with a demon-like grace. Kagura seemed to float as she walked on the grass towards him, her kimono clung to her curves, spilled over her long legs. She kept her fan between her smooth, pale fingers. He watched the corners of her raspberry lips go up slightly in what could have been a smile. "You came," she said. Her voice seemed all around him, like it was the air itself.

_How distasteful_, he thought. He did not answer her.

"And what have you decided," she continued, her smile wiped from her face, her voice was clear and strong now.

"I will side with you in an attack against Naraku." His voice was thick.

She regarded him thoughtfully.

"My reasons are my own," he added. Before, there was no point in making more enemies. But Naraku had made the mistake of sending demons on his lands. Endangering Rin, his people. He would die for that alone.

Kagura nodded slowly, his ears picked up the soft jingle of her jade earrings.

"So it begins."

* * *

-End chapter 7-

* * *


	8. eight

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Always**

-8-

* * *

Miroku, Sango and Kaede watched Sesshomaru and Kagura disappear into the red sky, listening to the slow wind in between the trees and the scraping sound of the bamboo flap swaying behind them. 

"Do you believe it was a wise decision to give them our shards?"

"I stand by our choice Miroku," Kaede replied. "They are the only two demons powerful enough right now to stop Naraku."

* * *

It went very still before a short gust of wind came, pulling at Kanna's hair. The mirror in her hands released a faint light onto her porcelain skin. She sat, legs dangling over an old bent tree, its flowers the same startling white as her robe. When she took her eyes from the sunset and peered back into the glass it was no longer her reflection she saw, but a picture. 

"Kagura..."

* * *

Kagura stood next to Sesshomaru, both unharmed. Hundreds of lifeless demon corpses lay around them, killed in minutes by a cutting wind and a crackling whip of light. The tall black gates of Naraku's castle stood without guard behind them. Sesshomaru stared passively at the entrance, it's dangers hidden in a heavy shadow while Kagura breathed in the stillness of the fortress and tasted the fresh blood on her tongue. 

"He knows we are here."

"Then why has he not come to greet us?"

Kagura clenched her jaw and dug her nails into the smooth of her palm. "He is a coward," she said quietly. "No more games Naraku. Show yourself!"

It was silent. Then, the air shifted, slightly and Sesshomaru's hand hovered above the hilt of his sword. They watched as the shadow in the entrance seemed to melt and stretch and harden until a shape was formed. It detached itself and moved forward, gliding across the polished wood of the front steps. The remainder of the shadow spread out behind him like a thick blanket, before separating into five disfigured bodies. As the demon Naraku slid towards them, the minions threw themselves into the air. Sesshomaru and Kagura felt them more than heard them land on the dirt. They were surrounded, yet had their attention only on Naraku when he came to a graceful stop at the bottom of the steps.

He wore no disguises or costumes, only a deep blue kimono. His eyes were neutral as they observed the many dead around his castle. There was an indistinguishable flicker in them when passing over Sesshomaru before they returned to their normal blankness and settled on Kagura.

"You come with the intention of killing me Kagura. Perhaps you are not a complete fool for you do not come alone." He laughed then, a terrible sound that crawled along her skin. He turned to the demon beside her, his face suddenly serious. "Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands I have no quarrel with you. Leave now and I will spare your life."

"Save your mercies for a lesser demon. It is not my life you should be troubling yourself with."

There was a moment of silence while Naraku stared threateningly into his eyes. Sesshomaru had no intention of backing down. "So be it," he said softly before glancing at Kagura. "But you will fight alone."

Kagura dropped to one knee, swallowing a pained cry. She felt Naraku's cool fingers wrap around her heart and squeeze again, making her gasp and clench the dirt. Not enough force to kill her but enough to get his message across. He was toying with her.

Sesshomaru saw her fall from the corner of his eye but didn't take them off of Naraku. "What are you doing to her."

"She is mine." Naraku said, the hints of a smile playing on his face. "Her heart belongs to me, her life is in my hands. She will die if you go through with your ridiculous challenge."

The trees were painted black with night, their branches shuddering with the power of the demonic aura. Air hot, moon full, Kagura kneeled in the dirt. Sweat beaded on her skin as one of her hands came up to clutch at the kimono fabric above where her heart should have been.

"Naraku..." Kagura choked, "you bastard." She screamed not long after the words left her mouth and collapsed to the ground. The pain was overwhelming. She was beyond herself now, wanting death, but even more for the life of Naraku. "Kill him,"she whispered so quietly only Sesshomaru heard.

"You are a fool to think I am concerned with what happens to her," Sesshomaru said, drawing his sword. He pulled it back and dove forward taking Naraku off-guard.

She felt the hand around her heart release itself briskly. Naraku had lost his concentration with her. Kagura took a deep breath and nearly spat it back out. The air was thick with a boiling hot power. She slowly got to her feet feeling a rush in her head and a drowning relief of the pain in her chest. Her turned slowly to the sickening sound of Naraku's laughter.

Sesshomaru stood, scowling at the squishy, stinking pieces of the demon reforming itself. The ground shook with his next attack and Naraku's laughter was stifled by the rumbling of raw earth.

When the dust cleared and the wind stilled the courtyard was silent. He picked up Kagura's soft panting with his ears. Naraku could not be seen anywhere but his presence was still felt like a heavy hand pressing down on them.

Kagura had seen this done by Naraku before. "Below you!" she warned and Sesshomaru moved just in time. Two pale hands pushed from the dirt, clawing at his heels. They turned into arms, then a body until Naraku was before them again, clumps of earth falling from him in a small shower. He was smiling but Kagura knew better. Naraku bent his head low and Sesshomaru stiffened. When he raised his head again the skin on his body was bubbling, changing shape.

He was turning into his true form.

Sesshomaru took a step back and Kagura found the strength to run to him. He glanced at her, briefly, and tightened his hand on his weapon. "What is he doing?" He asked, his voice dripping with distaste.

"Defending himself against your attack has weakened him greatly. He no longer has the power to stay in human form."

Pieces of skin fell in plops off of Naraku's morphing body and he grew tall with tentacles spilling out underneath him. His skin going brown and sickly, his iris's black with red pupils.

"We need to end this now," she said, fan seeming to appear in her hand. She raised her arm above her, summoning the energy from inside her. Kagura closed her eyes and spread her power outwards, sweeping the earth. She was aware of every single body on the premises. She turned slowly, her hands swaying, arms moving with her feet , the beautiful silk fan. She drove her power into the bodies, giving them life, filling their minds with the sole purpose of doing her bidding. "Dance of the dead," she breathed and the bodies rose, picking up sword and spear to fight. A cold wind flowed out from her, fighting the hot night air. Sesshomaru couldn't help but watch in mild fascination. She was indeed powerful.

Naraku laughed then, gaining both of their attention. His voice stayed the same though his body was disfigured. The pale skin of his face and arms clashing strongly with the rest of him. "You hope to kill me with mere puppets of my own men?"

"No," Sesshomaru replied, straightening out his sword. "But they will be useful."

Naraku raised his arm and the five demons surrounding the pair jumped to his aid. They came from above, clawed hands tearing through the air towards them, blackened mouths opened wide baring yellow teeth.

"Whip of light," Sesshomaru said softly. A pale yellow strip of brightness curled from his index finger. He drew it back and it curved with the movement before lashing out violently at the demons. They flew backwards with the force, plummeting into the soft dirt floor of Naraku's courtyard. Sesshomaru slowly lowered his hand and turned his head away from their still bodies.

Naraku barred his teeth with frustration. With a loud grunt he clenched his palm so tightly it trembled, opened it and closed it again. Kagura felt his intentions and ran her fingers over the soft blue and white silk before tightening her grip on her fan.

"Perish." Naraku opened his palm again and the wind blew behind him, sending the wet smell of his slimy tentacles to his guests. The demonic aura around the castle went heavy, almost palpable. Sesshomaru's sensitive ears picked up the first sounds of pained cries and savage growls filling the evening air, riding on the summer heat.

A black cloud of demons rushed towards them with the sole intent of killing them.

Sesshomaru raised his sword to fight; Kagura spun toward him. "No need," she said and turned to face hundreds of snarling faces.

"What?"

"Destroy them," she commanded firmly and with a slight movement of her arm the dance of the dead began. Thousands of lesser demons met Naraku's dead soldiers in a loud clash. All around them a battle raged, angry and violent, the force of screams and swords slashing sent the air about them moving at a much faster pace.

"We end this now Sesshomaru," Kagura spoke, her voice powerful over the chaos surrounding them. Sesshomaru nodded, Keeping his eyes on a yellowish creature coming in behind her. She glanced at it briefly but the second she faced Naraku again, a man in armor slit its slippery throat. His dead eyes passed over Sesshomaru before he stepped back into the wall of bodies.

Naraku's eyes narrowed on them and he found himself furious. He took a mighty step towards them and the earth shuddered. Looking down upon them, he let his power rush through him, fill him. He welcomed the evil of Onigumeau, let it flow through his veins and numb his blackened heart. He lashed out one of his arms just to have it slashed off by Sesshomaru's weapon. The Dog Youkai began his advance. Naraku tried again to stop him but Sesshomaru was just getting closer.

He remembered Kagura and found her coming up behind him. Looking at Sesshomaru he spoke, in a last desperate attempt to keep breathing.

"If I die, so shall Kagura. Her heart beats within my body."

"I am more than willing to risk it," she reminded him, her velvety voice wrapping around his morphed body in a chilling caress. "I hope wherever your soul goes, suffering will follow."

Sesshomaru and Kagura looked past Naraku's bubbling corpse and pale face to each other. Their understanding in that moment was perfect. A deep breath, a shaking sigh and both powers were mercilessly unleashed upon the demon.

* * *

"Throw it higher Souta, I'm not as short as you!" Kagome laughed and passed the bright blue ball back to her brother so he could try again. 

"Alright, Alright," Souta agreed. "It's not my height, you're just a bad catcher," he added as he threw it back. He couldn't help but laugh when she missed it again.

"I'll admit the sun is in my eyes..."

Kagome squinted into the summer sky. Not a cloud was in sight this afternoon and the Higurashi shrine was peaceful in its quiet. She didn't put up much of a fight when she was asked to get some fresh air. He mother insisted it would be good for her. She turned her attention back on Souta, his dark brown hair blew in front of his eyes with the breeze. She smiled wickedly before throwing it as hard as she could toward him. "Try that," she said watching Souta wince and turn his body away from the ball coming fast his way, a smile on his face.

Something strange happened then.

The ball paused in mid air for a couple seconds in between Souta and Kagome before throwing itself into the well house and floating above the wooden planks covering the well. They watched in disbelief as it tore through the wood to hit the sandy bottom with a low _thump_. The sutras their grandfather had placed over the entrance were immediately turned to ash.

"Did you..."

"Yeah I saw that," Souta whispered, clearly freaked. "I'll go get gramps."

"No need," Kagome said, already on her way towards the well house. "I'll check it out."

"I don't think that's such a great idea," Souta said slowly, "he said-"

"Oh come on Souta, don't be such a wuss." And that was the last thing he heard before she disappeared inside the small hut.

It was much darker in there than it was outside and it smelt of dust and dry wood. She descended the steps carefully, not taking her eyes from the well. She circled it, walking slow, observing the small hole in the planks the ball had made. She tried to peek through it but it was too dark.

She took a steady breath and one last glimpse of the trees and sky through the door before she began to rip the wood covering up the entrance. She touched a burnt seal and rubbed her fingers together, smearing black. Whatever this was, it was strong enough to burn through her grandfathers seals. _They aren't that powerful anyway,_ she reminded herself and it made her feel less afraid.

She was covered in a light sweat after removing all of the planks, the heat making it even more tedious. She saw the sheen of the ball when she looked down over the rim into the blackness, and then, before she could begin to doubt herself, Kagome jumped inside.

* * *

"Do you feel hunger Inuyasha?" she asked in a sweet voice. 

"I would rather starve than eat anything with you."

Kikyo's face hardened and she clasped the gold arm of her throne harder. "You would rather die than dine with me?"

"For sure. I would die a thousand times if it meant escaping this prison."

She smiled to herself and eased back into her seat, letting go of the throne and hanging one arm carelessly over the side. "Surely you do not mean that, Inuyasha." She began to drum her fingers over the menacing carving of a dragon's head her hand rested on. "I am everything you desire. I am everything you will _ever_ need," she said softly.

Inuyasha turned to her, the thick black silk of his clothes dragging on the floor. He took two steps towards her and let his eyes take her in.

She had pale, smooth skin that was striking against the long, straight black hair that cascaded down to her knees when she was seated. Her robes were breathtaking- a deep crimson with shining embroidery snaking up both sides. A thin gold cord trimmed the bottom just like his own. This was Kikyo-the woman who would pretend not to notice him following her in curiosity when snow caked on rooftops and flakes danced in the winter air. He would watch her picking wheat in the field behind Yamanako's farm when the sun beat down against the long grass and left her sweating in the heat. This was the woman he was happy just to be around, who would let him sit with her under the stars and smile when they crossed paths in the forest. He watched her red lips turn up into an arrogant smirk at his eyes on her and knew in his heart that things had changed. This was Kikyo. This was the woman who was stunningly beautiful, dangerous, violent and cruel.

"I don't want anything to do with you."

"**Your hostility towards me will get you nowhere**!" she yelled, her anger flaring from her like a long cape. The four torches at the corners of the room flickered with her fury when she stood. "**You are unappreciative of everything I do for you! I give you the finest robes. I offer you the most nectarous of foods and the most alluring of women.**"

She began advancing toward him, her voice reverberated through the room, bouncing off the murals on the high ceiling and scraping on the gleaming floors. Inuyasha resisted the urge to cover his ears. She stopped just in front of him, his pride not allowing him to back away. He looked at her defiantly, right in the soft brown of her eyes as she slowly brought her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"I_ love_ you. You are only making it harder for yourself when you refuse to let me in." she ran her hand from his face down to his hip, wrapping her fingers around the cloth. She yanked him closer to her, ignoring his grunt of protest, and whispered against his cheek, "Your life is here with me now."

"You know...Kikyo," Inuyasha said, gently taking her hand from his body and stepping back. "you can't force someone to love you back."

"Are you so sure? Perhaps you resist me so because your heart still beats in the pit of hell?"

Inuyasha felt a tightening in his chest.

"If I kill you, you will be forced to love me. There is no way you would be able to return to the realm of the living."

He tensed and put his hands up defensively. "Are you challenging me to a fight?" he asked, laughter in his voice.

"I've killed you once already," she replied. "And besides, down here," Kikyo smiled and it wasn't genuine. "The odds are very much against you."

The two double doors behind him burst open, sending the lost souls of the dead swarming into the room. The sight of them sent cold chills through his body and their cries of pain and devastation were gut wrenching. "What is this?" Inuyasha said, unable to keep the quiver from his voice while staring into solid gray eyes that could no longer see and wide, black mouths that spoke only of misery.

"They can hear your heart beating beneath your skin. They can smell the fresh blood flowing through your veins..." she tilted her chin up condescendingly and her eyes flickered, a mix of sadness and anger coming across her face before she turned her back on him. "I have given them permission to do as they wish with your worldly body, but to leave your soul..." The corner of her mouth went up slightly although she wasn't facing Inuyasha. "...for that belongs to me."

_'I can't die down here...then I can never go back to-'_ "Damn you," he said out loud as the mob of lost souls began its advance toward him. "Is this what you want Kikyo? For me to suffer just like you?"

He watched her in confusion after she turned around to face him, tears coming from the corners of both eyes, pressing her lips together to keep them from trembling. He knew in that moment that his life was truly in her hands, and if she wanted to, she could take it all away. She smiled sadly at him and said, "yes."

* * *

-End chapter 8-

* * *


	9. nine

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the show. And, for those who wait until the end of the story to review, now is your chance!

Always

-Final Chapter-

* * *

A jolting bolt of power. Several, all about him like a coat of lightening. He outstretched his arm towards the ball of dust as if he could make it clear away faster while the energy coating him dissipated, calmed. His vision struggled to return to normal after that painfully bright assault on his eyelids. The sun was beginning to set, but it seemed darker than it should have been. And it was quiet for the battle that once surrounded them was at a stand still. After the light had faded he had noted Kagura's dance was over. He hoped because there was nothing left to destroy or she could have been right in guessing Naraku's demise would seal her own fate. He assumed the worst but had to be sure... "Kagura." Sesshomaru said loudly in no particular direction. She was blocked from his vision thanks to the commotion they had caused between them. In all his years of war and death Sesshomaru had never seen such a raw display of power. He could not deny that her easy control of the wind complemented his demonic powers in a way that made opposing the two an arguable decision. Perhaps he could use Kagura? 

No. _That was a ridiculous idea_, he thought as she came into view, casually walking around the compressed smog toward him.

She looked, for the most part, unscathed, her lips in a serious, emotionless line. Honestly, Kagura did not know what to think. This had happened before but he had come back...and taken her life again. And like he said that night to her, his silhouette still behind the thin paper wall, kneeling, smiling, his melodic voice dripping with mockery: "You thought I was dead. You thought that, you were free, ha-" Kagura had clenched the fabric above her thighs so hard her knuckles had turned an unhealthy shade of white. "I will never leave you for you are mine. I will _always_ come back, even when you're certain I've gone forever."

"Kagura."

Sesshomaru's voice snapped her out of her reverie. She saw many questions in the deep complexity of his eyes after he glanced back to where Naraku once stood, noticing the dust had cleared. He need not voice what he was thinking. She didn't have to touch her chest to feel her heart beating within it. Strong and fast, it was there and it was hers again. She told him.

"Then why do you still look so unconvinced? He has been so depicted, not a trace of him remains, save for scraps of his clothing."

She unconsciously bit her lip at this. She raised her head, then followed his gaze to the considerably deep crater their attack had made. She went with him to stand by the edge of it, peering down into the grave marker. It smelt terrible, like burning hair. She stiffened at the sight of the gleaming jewel, directly in its center. The purple orb unmistakable against the rustic brown dirt and pieces of charred royal blue kimono. She glanced at Sesshomaru, who was staring what would seem to be impassively down at it. She couldn't tell what he was thinking so she didn't try. Without hesitation, she splayed her fingers and waved them towards her, causing the wind to stir. It mimicked her hand, sweeping up the jewel and quickly flying it into her palm. Sesshomaru heard it hit with a soft _slap_. She turned to him while closing her fingers around it, though just as she did, the ground gave a deep cough causing her to momentarily lose her footing. She withdrew her elbow from Sesshomaru's reflexive attempt to keep her from falling and had time to briefly notice he was as surprised as she was. "What-" She stopped, watching the demons that were surrounding them. Now dead, harmless-useless. They were dissolving. That's what it looked like, they were dissolving into dust and floating away like ashes thrown over the sea. Thousands of them, every single one of them. Not nearly as softly, the castle went next. Its walls shuddering loudly before pillar by pillar collapsing in on itself, to crumble and fold. Pieces of it, turning to dust and whisking away or scraping silently against the ground before soaking into the earth.

"We need to leave. Now," he said curtly.

Kagura had already drawn her feather, white and billowy. She threw herself onto it, Sesshomaru right behind her. And as they soared into the vast dark blue of the coming night, above what once was a foreboding castle, now smoke and ruins, Kagura felt her pulse in her throat and thought with careful hope that maybe her suffering would end that night.

* * *

The jump, farther down than she had expected, caused her to hit the bottom quite painfully sending her stumbling onto one knee. Kagome loudly sighed her discomfort and looked back up. Small slivers of sunlight sneaked in through the well house's cracked roof. It gave off just enough light that she didn't find herself in complete darkness. It was dusty down at the bottom, and stifling hot even in her summer attire. 

_Right...ball._

She glanced back down to discover it had rolled into the corner. Kagome cautiously crawled over to it, grasped it with one hand, and brought it up to her face for proper observation. Immediately she felt much too tired to be down there, much too claustrophobic surrounded by musty air and cracking, dry wood. Her senses picked up the strange energy, the power that resided in this ball of plastic, mingled with the damp air inside to lead her here, alone, so far away from the house and her brother. A nasty trick, she thought hazily as she slumped forward, much too hot...too tired to fight the pull of this sorcery as it took her under. Fleetingly, Kagome noticed that she had dropped the ball, in all its normalcy, since this energy was hers now. Crawling on her skin, making her vision go in and out of focus and her head into a throbbing vessel of pain.

She could feel it all- the sand underneath her nails as she dug her hands into the earth beside her. The trembling of her thighs under her weight. The stale air filling her lungs steadily as she breathed. The heat on her forehead where thick pieces of hair stuck stubbornly to the sweat that resided there. And, eyes half open, head loosely hanging forward- she remembered.

Her adventures, victories, losses... The spell. Who returned these memories to her, bitterly sweet. Perhaps Kikyo to spite her. Or Kaede, because everything was okay now. Because it was alright for her to return.

Unless this was an accident. Unless the spell died along with-

Kagome let the tenseness in her body out slowly. She relaxed, but did not move from her spot in the sand for a long while. She would have to wait, perhaps forever and for a message she did not want to acknowledge. Kagome couldn't go back even if she wanted to see what had become of the feudal era. Naraku's rule meant nothing less than darkness and destruction, she thought bitterly. It's been months with no word. Inuyasha.

Inuyasha must be.

She didn't realize she was crying until the the small sliver of vision she had from her half closed eyes burned, then blurred. If you were to look at her, you would not be able to tell, to feel the intensity of her suffering as she sat so still, so alone at the bottom of the bone-eaters well. Absentmindedly, she felt her tears gliding down her skin to leave sticky, salty trails. Some, even dripping down into the sand, to sink, wet, into the ground. So distraught in her quiet, heart wrenched, stomach knotting with her racing mind, she did not notice the soft violet glow of a priestess that wrapped her tears in a blanket as they soaked into the ground, sending them down and down and deeper.

* * *

"You're disgusting," Inuyasha spat. Despite his harsh words, she only seemed to be drawn closer to him. "Fucking nuts," he said, more quietly since he was quickly losing ground. The cries around them were getting louder. They were hungry for his beating heart and warm skin. They wanted to take it from him and he was powerless, completely powerless to stop it. Gray and white embodiments of air, smoke in the forms of disfigured humans. These were the lost souls that craved a taste of life again. Their mouths so black, opened always, impossibly wide and the sounds that came...it was unbearable to hear. He had to avoid their eyes. A watery color, washed out like a blind mans but even if these creatures were blind, they did not need to see him to know he was there. They could feel him, like he could feel his own essence, now more than ever as they approached him. Like they were drawing him out of his own body, feeding off his life force. 

Maybe they were, Inuyasha thought, now falling into a state of panic. He felt the wall behind him and pressed against it, wishing that somehow he could push himself straight through. He scraped his palms over the rough stone walls, small rocks making them sting as he desperately tried for an opening.

"My love..." he heard her say above the noise.

An arm reached out from the mob, not solid, coiling and moving like smoke inside its image. And thin, almost as if, if really wanted too, he could swat it away and it would return to being air. Harmless and invisible...

It reached toward the side of his face as if to caress it, then stopped, abruptly. It all did. It took Inuyasha a moment to realize that the noise was no longer pained screams but the frantic beating of his own heart that was to his content, still sealed within his body. He brought himself to raise his head and meet the eyes of the spirit before him. They were seeing, yet unseeing and drowning deep. A milky blue and white and gray, reminding him of a rain cloud, stretched over an overcast sky. Painfully slow it turned away from him, before the whole thing faced the other direction. He noticed, the others were no longer interested in him either, but took to looking at Kikyo. Mouths open wide, but with not a sound escaping them. He listened to the hot air shift with the sweeping motion of their movements. They went to Kikyo.

She looked at them, strangely. "I told you, he is yours to do with as you wish." Her face flashed with annoyance as they continued their advance, so close to her that Inuyasha could no longer see beyond the smoky haze of the souls to her irritated expression. "If you do not kill him, I have no problem doing it myself," their bodies swayed before her. "Get out, you useless servants!"

Then the screaming began, loud and angry. And the wailing, long and painful. A tortured cry. Inuyasha cringed and slid against the wall to further himself from them. From _her._

A purple glow above him caught his eye. It seeped in from the painted murals on the ceiling and spread itself like a soft mist, throughout the room. It mingled in the spirits, entwining itself with them. Their white smoke swirled around the sparkling violet mist like a snake, scales glistening dancing to a tune only it could hear.

It seemed more concentrated at the door, almost in the form of a- a human?

He squinted.

A woman, in ancient robes and armor. A warrior perhaps. Her shape was not solid, but more solidified of a spirit than Inuyasha had seen in his time down here, with a fixed gender and clothing. Power emanated from her form in waves. The feeling was blissfully familiar and as he concentrated more he sensed that there were two auras here, although only one had taken shape. Both were strong, but one slightly overpowered the other. He found he could not take his eyes from her, in fear that she would vanish, such a convenient distraction. He could hear Kikyo crying out in anger, in horror over the cries of anguish surrounding her. "What are you doing? You answer only to me!"

He couldn't stop himself from looking over. He could not see much due to the crowding but he heard her clearly above the screams. "Stop!" her last resort, he guessed, "Inuyasha! Inuyasha I know you are there! Please!" the horror in her voice was thick and heavy. It weighed on Inuyasha's heart like baskets of wheat on a frail mans back. The way she said his name, the hope in her voice...he was torn. And he couldn't understand why since this was the woman who had bestowed this same fate to him only minutes before.

"Kikyo..." he said softly and took a tentative step towards the crowd of makeshift bodies.

"Inuyasha!" she cried again, with so deep a terror he actually considered trying to go to her.

He looked back to the doorway. The woman stood there still, though she was no longer looking at Kikyo but at him.

"Inuyasha, come," she said. Her voice was too beautiful to be real, so rich and smooth like a fine velvet, something you could touch. "You wish to leave this place, do you not?"

And after a minutes hesitation he clenched his fists and went to her. She slowly raised her hand and moved it in a slow circle around his head, spreading purple light about him like a crown. It enveloped him, fascinating, tingling his skin with the energy. As her power overwhelmed every one of his senses- it became all he could feel. It was a soft wool blanket. It was Kagome's hair on his face and neck. He could taste it on his tongue. He could smell it- it was cold, clean air and it was the flowers outside Kaede's hut. No longer could he see the suffocating walls of Kikyo's chamber but a calm, solid black, that took him in slowly and completely. He could not find himself within it all. Although, as the darkness swallowed him up, it was to Kikyo's shrill screaming. The sound of her suffering rang loudly in his ears for what seemed like a long time. Then everything went blissfully silent.

* * *

"Would you?" She said to him and he removed the jewel shards from a small silk pouch he was given from Kaede. He held them out to her and instead of taking them, she placed the jewel in her palm over his own. Their eyes met for a moment, a small rush of heat in between their hands before Kagura, reluctantly removed hers to set eyes on the completed Shikon no Tama. It was beautiful, gleaming with the moonlight. He moved his hand again, a gesture for her to take it. 

"I have no use for it," she said shaking her head and taking a step back to emphasize her words.

"Nor do I," he said, but he returned his arm to his side again. "Although many demons could have sensed its power by now. We could have been followed here."

Kagura surveyed the trees behind them. Dark, foreboding. She then looked to the path ahead leading towards the village. "Then let us return it, finally completed, to those whose intentions are much more pure than our own."

"Hm," was all he said before starting on ahead of her down the wide pathway. They did not speak. It would be silly- stupid to be friendly. Yes, they were acquaintances with a common goal. Maybe this night, was to be their only night, and final night traveling together. Kagura was surprised to be displeased with the thought of it.

When they reached Kaede's hut she was already outside, waiting by the door. She must have sensed they were coming. Unlike Sesshomaru, Kagura did not quite catch what she said, but moments later Sango and Miroku were outside as well. Shippo, too afraid to converse with such a duo, sat with Kilala by Inuyasha's sleeping form, hearing everything from a comfortable distance.

"You killed him. How?" Miroku asked, his anxious voice seeming out of place in the face of two almost unnervingly calm demons. He was curious as to how two people could in one night put an end to something that he'd been trying to finish for almost a year now. Kagura glanced at him, amusement playing in her eyes. Sesshomaru did not answer either. He simply held out an elegant hand, hanging from a long and pale finger, the drawstring of the silk pouch. Sango took it, cautiously, and shook its contents out onto her hand. She was just as shocked as Miroku was.

"Ye want not a wish on the Shikon jewel?" Kaede asked, skepticism playing in her old voice.

Sesshomaru would have answered differently yesterday, but after seeing Naraku. What the jewel did to him was most horrible and unappealing.

"The jewel is a cheap way to gain power and a demon of my caliber would never use such unnatural methods to defeat his enemies. It would be a disgrace to my father."

"And I have no need for it. My freedom came hand in hand with Naraku's death." I want no proof that he ever _existed_.

There was a silence. A confused silence. "Then why bring it here, to us?" Sango asked.

"You do ask so many questions," Kagura said, a smirk playing mischievously on her berry lips. "Just be weary. Many demons search for this and are called by the evil within it, to the jewel. It would be wise to make your wish before sunrise, whatever it may be." She turned on her heel to leave and Sesshomaru glanced at her before walking a bit ahead.

How he detested humans.

He stopped on the dirt path, turning to wait just as she said, "That is, if you aren't ripped to shreds with greedy hands by then."

Sango scowled at her back as she walked away. The nerve of those two. She only noticed how tense this was making her after Miroku put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She should have more reason to relax. Miroku's wind tunnel was gone and her family avenged. Though, not by her, it did not matter. Her sole purpose in life was to destroy him, now the only question that remained was, what to do now?

Sango held up the jewel to the moon so she could see it better in the inky night. Gorgeous. "Sango," Kaede said, and she wordlessly handed it to her. The old woman pinched it in between her wrinkling fingers. "It has been so long since I've seen the jewel in its entirety..."

Miroku's voice brought her back to the moment, "I think we know who should make the wish. As tempting as the jewel is, this is Inuyasha's call."

The three returned inside to find the said demon had awakened. Kaede smiled softly to herself at the sight of him- rubbing his face with his hands then blinking at the ceiling- before taking a seat beside the fire. At once, his friends were at his side, bombarding him with questions.

"Inuyasha! Where did she take you?"

"How did you escape?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Kikyo... Where is she now? Will she return for you?"

What passed over his face then made them stop and the old woman looked over for reason of the sudden silence. He sat up and the covers slipped down to his waist causing him to notice he wore nothing but his hakama. He looked past his feet to his hitoe and kosode. The saya was there too, good. It held his Tessaiga. His chest gleamed with sweat as he swept his silver hair from his eyes and took a deep, shaky breath. "She won't be coming back for me," he said calmly as the sound of her crying out to him played on in his conscience. "Where's Kagome," he asked quickly upon seeing she was not there with them. "Did she go home?"

"We sent her home," Kaede replied.

Shippo cringed.

"Why would you do that?"

As she had expected Inuyasha was furious with them after she explained. He went quiet, much unlike him. He didn't trust himself to speak, in fear he would say something unforgivable in its cruelty. How could they do something like that? Spell bind their own friend. His friend.

"You did this to spare her feelings like she's some weak little girl who can't handle herself? No way would she be that upset about me leaving," he said with difficulty, and positioned himself so he could lean back against the wall.

Kaede kept her eyes on the fire, "What would ye do if ye thought Kagome was dead, Inuyasha?"

This caught him off guard. He thought about it for a couple minutes and he understood.

Sort of. His fingers twitched against the blanket in frustration. He had to do something.

"What do ye think it was that took ye from Kikyo? Or perhaps _who_? It could have been Kagome, what month is it now? The spell was not one-hundred percent successful for it was not performed on a full moon due to the dire situation. I believe she could have her memories back by now. Or perhaps you gained aid from an old friend. Midoriko maybe?"

"What? You mean the priestess who's soul is sealed inside the jewel? Why would she help me?"

Kaede paused. "Inuyasha, how long was it you were down there with her?"

He thought for a moment, averting his gaze, eyes clouding over from the memory. "Years. Too long."

"Then ye may be surprised to find that not even a full year has passed, since ye have left."

He did not know what to make of this information so he just stayed quiet, hoping she would explain further. "Time varies with the realm, for example, Kagome's Era is many years ahead. Where ye were, the jewel was already completed, thus Midoriko's spirit was fully empowered again. Kagome could have drawn from that energy by sending her own powers through the earth to cross over into the afterlife. She is certainly strong enough, wouldn't ye agree?"

He ignored the question, thinking of that familiar feeling, the captivating purple glow, bursting with the abilities of a priestess, "How would she know to do that?"

"Oh, I don't know..." she said, turning back to watch the flame lick the wood. "Instinct maybe," she glanced to Inuyasha. "Accident."

"Well that's impossible," he clarified stubbornly. "If the jewel were completed and Midoriko's spirit was free from its entrapment within it, that would mean that someone would have to had already wished on the jewel. And for that matter, it would have to be for something pure since Midoriko survived and its evil counterpart would have had to vanish. Explain that one."

"You just think you're sooo intelligent, don't you Inuyasha," Shippo mumbled, but of course he heard. And of course he was intelligent. Kaede chuckled quietly and his skin prickled with irritation. "What?" he asked sharply.

"This is for you."

He looked up to see Sango, hesitant, the completed jewel resting in the bowl of her palm. He panicked for a moment, not knowing what to think of this. "How did you..."

"Kagura and your brother. Neither took it for themselves. They actually just left, not long ago," she glanced to the door. "Naraku is dead," she said passionately.

Inuyasha took this information in slowly, letting it sink in. Naraku was _dead. _His only regret was that he didn't get the chance to do it himself. And Sesshomaru? What was his deal? He obviously had some hidden ulterior motive for helping Kagura. Inuyasha was curious as to what it was but didn't inquire any further on the matter. He took the jewel from Sango's hand. He could feel everyone's gazes, carefully settled on him. Shippo didn't hide it, he was the only one. He looked angry. Like he knew what Inuyasha was going to do and was already punishing him for it. He sat on the floor by Kaede glaring as noticeably as he could and petting Kilala.

"What the hell are you looking at, runt?"

"A complete idiot obviously!" he retorted loudly. "I can see it in your face, I can't believe-"

"Shippo!" Kaede cautioned.

"It is yours to do with as you please," Miroku said steadily. His face betrayed nothing. Would he use the jewel for what he's wanted too for so long? To become full demon. To lose himself in his lust for power. Has nothing changed since then?

Inuyasha had no doubt about his wish as he closed his fingers around the jewel. According to Kaede, the future tells of purity.

"Heh."

He had been waiting for this a very long time.

* * *

"Alright, call me sometime this week-end," Kagome smiled and started up the big stone steps of her home. 

"For sure," she heard one of them say. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" she called back over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean...you've been kind of quiet ever since yesterday."

"Have I?" she thought out loud. Maybe this _was_ taking its toll on her. "I've been pretty busy, and it's kinda stressing me out," she lied. "Don't worry about it." And with a reassuring wave of her hand and wink, she kept on up the steps to the sound of her friends walking away down the sidewalk.

The sky was a vibrant red due to some trick of the sun and the air still warm from the afternoon heat. _Damn, I probably missed dinner_, she thought tiredly as she took her eyes from the long orange and yellow clouds, dragging themselves across the sky like she dragged herself up the steps. _And my math...it should be against school policy to assign homework on the week-end_. This reminded her of something, Inuyasha, becoming angry with her for some stupid reason or another concerning her school. It seemed more important to do it back then, just to prove that she was right and it was necessary.

After trekking up the stairs, which for some reason seemed much longer and higher than she remembered, she stopped, suddenly, on her way to the house. She saw someone she knew, standing under a tree near the entrance to the shrine. She cocked her head to the side and decided she had gone delirious. The crimson cloth of the fire rat and long silver hair highlighted by the sun, shifting with the breeze-was no longer hers to touch, and that sun kissed skin tinted pink in the light...but she could look. If only for a little while. She saw the side of his face as he glanced over to her house then back to peer into the streets. Kagome stood very still, in hopes it would last longer- her mind a sweet torment. A very unhealthy thing she was becoming. Then he did something strange. He turned around and looked straight at her. His eyes so real, gold and shining full of wonder and feeling. By the look on her face, he knew she remembered so he said her name and watched as she averted her gaze.

This was not happening. He was gone, wasn't he? Was this a trick? A sorcerers trap to lure her into her own painful demise? Inuyasha went to her and all she could think was that it was a good one.

His features were lit by the last rays of sunlight and he smiled at her, faintly she saw it. She just stared, stupidly at him as he brought a hand up to rest gently on her cheek. She then was certain it was him. Kagome felt an annoying burn in her eyes, the beginning of tears but she held them back, wanting so badly to see him, always, sear him in her memory like a brand.

"How the hell did you manage to get here?" she asked softly.

"The jewel," he answered just as quiet. Such a long time he's waited to see her again.

"No, how did you get out of-"

"Does that _really _matter?"

She trailed her eyes down from his own, along his nose, his mouth, his neck and reached out to wrap her fingers around the clothing over his arms. "Not really," she whispered into his chest after pulling him close to her. He hesitantly returned the embrace. "Don't do that again," Kagome warned, her voice breathy, almost angry. He was surprised at this since he could feel her hot tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt, dampening his skin.

"I won't," he said into her hair, allowing him self to run his fingers over, through to feel the jet black strands on his skin again. She was soft in his arms, reassuring, solid and real. "I will stay by your side like you've stayed by mine. Always."

Kagome was a lot of things then, so happy and angry, confused, worried, her shoulders relaxed, stomach tense. "The others, are they alright?" she asked after a long while, peering up into his face. The admiration in his eyes made her blush and find someplace else to look at. She's only seen that look once, maybe twice before. It drew the same reaction every time. If only he knew, how he would use such a thing against her.

"I'll take you to them," he said with a rush of excitement and before she could protest, Inuyasha had grabbed her by the hand and started to run them both towards the well house. She heard someone laugh, it was light and genuine. It was her as she struggled to keep up with him, leaping down the steps and tightening his hold on her hand as they jumped into the well to go back five-hundred years past.

That night, the sun set over the well house and darkness blanketed the shrine, as the undying light of destiny slowly faded in the well, leaving everything as it was in the beginning.

-FIN-


End file.
